role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirazumon
Pirazumon (ピラズモン Pirasmon) is a plant-based assassin kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Elegant, pragmatic and surprisingly sophisticated; Pirazumon maybe a ruthless assassin kaijin, but he is still very polite and highly intelligent. Quick to thinking and preferring to plan things out in a more complex way; Pirazumon is one of the smarter members of the assassin kaijins the Mecha Gang send out. However, he acknowledges that he is very deadly, does not like to slouch and his biggest flaw is that he tends to heavily overestimate himself and underestimate his foes; as he believes he is too smart for them. History Debut: Garden of Flames Pirazumon made his first appearance when he appeared in New York along with some Mecha-Mobsters to find the "warrior of light". There, they encountered the Shadowblood cowboy known as Rash and challenged him, as they were aware he fought Gillamen. Before Socrates could harm Rash however, a beam of light was then fired at his group; FlamingoMask had arrived! FlamingoMask met up with Rash and introduced himself to him. Rash was a bit baffled, as he wasn't aware that their were more "Shadowfolk" on the planet other than him. Plant Monster Socrates then ordered his Mecha-Mobsters to attack FlamingoMask and Rash; the Mecha-Mobsters then got out flamethrowers and torched at the two Shadowbloods. Rash shot a blast of golden electricity from his hands, causing a loud, authentic thunder-on-ground sound as the robots are suddenly completely disabled. Many Mecha-Mobsters were taken down in the process. More Mecha-Mobsters rushed in; to which Rash immediately shot more blasts of electricity at them, disabling them again. Rash then motioned his hands, as the fallen robots immediately explode. FlamingoMask crouched down, blasting away more Mecha-Mobsters with light beam, helping out Rash. Then from out of nowhere, a monstrous shark demon suddenly entered the vicinity, roaring and waving his cleaver like a berserker. Hammerhead charged at Rash, lunging and snapping; Rash avoided the assaults, backflipping and moving around with his speed; Rash told FlamingoMask that he would handle the shark demon while he told FlamingoMask to take care of Pirazumon. FlamingoMask performed a flying kick against Pirazumon, however Pirazumon grabbed FlamingoMask by the legs with his tendrils and threw him across a building wall. Socrates then raised out a staff, blasting gunfire from it against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask rolled out of the way from. FlamingoMask got back up and hurled a Light Orb against Socrates, causing some sparks coming off of Pirazumon as he staggers back. Pirazumon sprayed a stream of mist from his mouth, spraying it across some vehicles, melting them instantly; FlamingoMask then generated a light shield to block the mist. Pirazumon had more tricks up his sleeve however and then sent out a few of his tendrils against FlamingoMask, lashing at him like whips, lashing FlamingoMask in the face. Pirazumon followed this up by blasting fireballs from his mouth against FlamingoMask; causing FlamingoMask to fly back aways. Pirazumon then used his tendrils vines to constrict on FlamingoMask's limbs causing FlamingoMask great pain; FlamingoMask struggled to break free from Pirazumon's grasp. FlamingoMask managed to get his left arm freed though and then punched at one of Pirazumon's tendrils. FlamingoMask then followed up on this by blasting a light beam at Pirazumon's mouth, causing Pirazumon to fly backwards. FlamingoMask then threw three Light Orbs around Pirazumon's area, creating a few explosions around him. As Pirazumon rose back up, Pirazumon then hurled his tendrils against him, thwacking them against him like hard whips; Pirazumon bombarded his tendrils against FlamingoMask, lashing out on him repeatedly and violently. Eventually, Pirazumon's lashing became too much for FlamingoMask; as FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and then swung it against the tendrils, slicing them through. Pirazumon reeled his tendrils back and screeched, blasting seed bombs against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask flew up away from the seed bombs; the seed bombs then exploded, creating some explosions behind him. FlamingoMask then bashed at Pirazumon, punching and kicking against him repeatedly before then finishing him off by using his Flamingo Kick; sending Pirazumon flying aways and crash-landing elsewhere, defeating him. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Pirazumon was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Pirazumon was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Pirazumon and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Socrates and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Abilities & Arsenal * Tendrils: Pirazumon can use his vine tendrils for combat; either as whips to lash against his opponents or to constrict against them. * Acidic Mist: Pirazumon can spray an acidic mist from his mouth that is very corrosive and can melt even vehicles. * Fireballs: 'Pirazumon can shoot out powerful and explosive fireballs from his mouth. * '''Staff Gun: '''Pirazumon wield a staff that he can use to shoot explosive, rapid-fire napalm bullets from. * '''Seed Bombs: '''Pirazumon can shoot out/throw explosive seed bombs from his back or his tendrils. Trivia * Pirazumon is one of the few kaijin/kaiju to be also known by their full subtitle. * Pirazumon is the first of the Mecha Gang's asassin kaijin to not have originated from either Rainbowman or Condorman. Instead, he comes from ''We Love You! We Love You!! Witch Teacher (1972). * Pirazumon is the first non-humanoid assassin kaijin to have been hired by the Mecha Gang. * He is also the third of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin to have taken on two Shadowbloods at the same time. The first was Dangan and the second was Salamander. * Originally, Pirazumon was known as "Plant Monster Socrates" for a while, up until it was revealed recently that his name was actually the name of the next monster of the week that came after him. His real name was finally found out as being "'''Space Plant Pirazumon". * Pirazumon's name can also be translated to as "Pyramon", "Pirasmon", "Pyrazimon" or "Pyrazmone". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)